The Fallen Guardian
by Gameblaster12
Summary: A new evil has come into the world and the only ones that can stand up to it are the guardians and only them. From no help from Elyon the girls take on this evil and fail but only one guardian gives up and the only one that can bring her back is herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Great Evil

**Chapter 1: A Great Evil **

In a place darker then night came a voice. From the sound of it, it is a women's. "It is time to take over Grathor. You know what I am meant to do and I intend on doing it." She said calmly but put full power into her voice.

"I know Scarlet; I have no right to stop you. But remember that whatever happens after you get there, there will be those ready to stand in your way." Then the voice stopped and footsteps could be heard but only just barely.

"W.i.t.c.h, watch out, because I am coming for you." Then a laugh was heard and the voice disappeared.

In another part of the darkness is a place brighter then the sun. A man in about his thirty's looked in a cauldron filled with water. Then a picture of five girls appeared and the man looking into it saddened. "Prepare yourselves girls, one of the toughest challenges are about to knock on your door."

As usual W.I.T.C.H had gone off to meridian. They had arrived to see their good friend Elyon waiting for them. Everyone walked into the queen's castle and noticed that there are more guards then usual but they shrugged it off and continued to follow their friend deeper into the castle. Then they arrived into a giant room, the same room Phobos tried to take Elyon's powers. Cornelia shuddered unnoticeably at the memory. "Everyone, I am glad you're here, unfortunately you seem to have come at a grave time. You see everyone; I fear that a great evil has awoken. I saw you five look at the guards oddly when you walked in. Well, I just gave you the reason for them."

Then a fold appeared and in walked the Oracle. "Guardians, you're here, good. Elyon did you tell them about the evil awakening?" Elyon nodded sadly and kept her head down. "Good, then you five must return to earth immediately."

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock and confusion. The first to speak was Will. If the new evil that we don't know much about is going to be here, then shouldn't we be here also?" Will asked not understanding what the Oracle has in mind.

"Will, the evil won't be coming here, for it can't come here without the heart of Kandrakhar." Seeing how this made everyone else confused even more, he continued. "You see the evil has returned to earth and it is coming after you and if you're not there, this evil will kill anyone and everyone till you arrive. I fear that some victims have already been taken and the more it takes, the stronger it gets. Now go guardians and save our worlds. Whatever you do, hold on to the Heart, do not let it have it." With that said, the guardians headed through the fold back to earth.

"Oracle, I want to help them, they are my friends after all." Elyon said angrier then she planned to.

"You know that that is impossible you highness. If she finds you, then it will leave the guardians alone and take the Heart of Meridian. All it has to do is grab you and it will break you in half and take everything we have worked for. I am sorry but that is out of the question but I do understand your frustration. Now I must take my leave and if any of its minions come by, be happy that their power is far weaker then it's. Good luck to you and the guardians. They are going to need more then the elemental dream powers to defeat it." Then the Oracle left through a fold back to Kandrakhar.

Elyon got confused by the last comment made. "What did he mean by elemental dream powers?" Elyon thought for a moment and then it hit her. "That's right, they have their powers but they can also turn into the element they control. That is their most powerful form and if that can't beat this evil, then what does the Oracle plan to do?" Elyon went straight to her room and when she arrived, she found a book on her bed. She picked it up and looked at it. The cover had one side dark with eyes and on the other half was a person more or less anyway. She couldn't really tell what it was other then it has two arms, two legs, and a head. Elyon opened the book and something black shot out of it throwing her to the floor. "What the heck?" Elyon got up off the floor and walked over to the big black orb that had formed. Then a person formed in this ball. Then the person started to speak shocking her out of the daze she was in.

"I am Scarlet, daughter of the underworld with my sister by my side. The time has come to destroy the guardians and take over what is left of their world and after that, the other worlds starting with Meridian." Then the picture faded and the book closed by itself.

Elyon hadn't realized it, but she had started shaking beyond control. She could hardly breathe now and slowly, tears had started to run down her cheek. Then for no reason at all, she fainted onto her bed.

Earlier after the Guardians had left Meridian, they arrived back on earth. Everything looked ok and so they all went over to Wills home to talk. When they arrived, they found Will's mother asleep on the couch and the T.V. on. "My mom must have had a long day, she never leaves the T.V. on or sleep on the couch. Come on, let's go to my room." They all got to her room and they took a seat. "So far we know nothing of this new evil other then it has awaken. Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone sat there for no more then a second before Irma spoke up. "I say we transform into our elements and get rid of the thing right away."

Everyone looked at Irma with shock but not because she came up with the idea but because she was the only one to think of it. "We have been practicing so I say we go for it. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and then went and grabbed some games to play.

In another part of town, Scarlet prepared for the guardians. "I am ready for you guardians, so give me your best shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blinded by the Dust**

After playing a few games the five girls had realized that they had been playing for hours now and it is ten at night. So Will went to the living room and found that her mom is still asleep on the couch. Will couldn't help but smile at this and then grabbed the phone so everyone could call their parents. When she got back to the room Will mentally slapped herself for forgetting that they always have their phones on them. Will set the phone down and laid back on her bed while she waited and began to think. 'I wonder who this new evil is. I mean, it's not like there was anyone that tricked us this time. If that were true, they would have been with Nerissa right. That is the other thing, the Oracle must know more then he told us. But there is now way he would be this new evil. Shame of me for even thinking it. I wonder why he didn't tell us everything though. Come to think of it, maybe he isn't telling us everything because he is trying to protect us but then again, that would be bad thing for not telling us. The only thing I can think of is that he must have forgot about some stuff or we really didn't need to know the other details.' Then Will heard her name and she shook herself from her thoughts.

"Dang Will, you were seriously zoned out." Hay Lin said as a giggle came out. "What were you thinking of anyway? We have been calling your name for two minutes now, constantly."

Will sheepishly smiled and got up off her bed. "Sorry, I was trying to figure some things out. So are you staying or going home?" Everyone replied at the same time saying "Were staying." and then Will left the room and brought back some sleeping bags. "Ok everyone, let's get some sleep. I think we should practice tomorrow." Everyone nodded and then dozed off to sleep.

Somewhere on earth, Scarlet wondered around a giant room thinking of her next plan when her sister walked into the room. "Ah, sister dear, are we ready for everything?" Scarlet asked excitedly.

"Yes, and if everything goes to plan, Shade will have a wife soon." She smiled happily. "Oh, here is the night dust you wanted." Scarlet smiled even bigger now and took the dust. "I will be on my way."

"Hold on sister, I need you to go to other worlds and get as many sacrifices as possible. Then you know what to do from there." Her sister nodded and left. "See you in a few years or maybe even less. Now to begin my plan." Then Scarlet left the building.

Will had finally fallen asleep after a few minutes of thinking. That morning Will woke up and found that everyone had already got up. When she looked at the clock it read ten o'clock. "They must be watching T.V. or something while they wait for me to wake up. Will walked out of the room and into the living room and found her friends there with the T.V. on. Will was about to walk over to them when her mother grabbed her shoulder. "Hey mom, what's up?" Will asked and then saw her friends leave. When she went to catch up her mother turned her around and hugged her. "Love you to mom." The next thing she saw is a mirror on the ground. When she looked into it, she saw that it reflected off another mirror. She was about to ask what was with the mirrors and then saw a knife in her mothers hand. "Careful mom, you could hurt someone."

Then her mom whispered something into her ears. "That's the idea." After that was said she stabbed Will and threw her back. When Will looked up she saw some creature in front of her and she past out.

Will Woke up with a start and scared her friends half to death. "Will, are you ok?" Will looked around the room and then at the clock and saw that it is only five-thirty in the morning. Will nodded and fell back down. "You sure Will, you screamed pretty loud?" Will nodded again and assured them that it was just a bad dream. Everyone went back to sleep knowing Will isn't going to tell them anything at the moment.

When Will woke up her friends weren't in the room which reminded her of her dream but she just shook it off. She walked into the living room and could see her friends on the couch. "Hey girls." Everyone turned around and waved her over. Then Will felt something grab her and she Shook whoever it was off. When she turned around and saw her mother with a shocked looked on her face but it quickly disappeared knowing that she must have scared her daughter. Then she went to hug Will again but Will backed up. "Stay away from me and my friends, you won't hurt them or me." Then she ran out of the house and pulled her friends with her leaving a confused Susan Vandom there to cook the rest of the pancakes.

She went back to the kitchen and started cooking again. A few seconds later she felt a sharp pain in her back. Susan looked down and saw that a knife had gone threw her. Then she heard a whisper in her ear. "Thanks for chasing your daughter away." Then Susan went limp. "There, now everyone is ready. Why don't the rest of you come on in." Then Scarlet blew a whole in the wall and in came twelve zombies. "Now that the groups together, the party can begin. Everyone, stay hidden but kill as much as possible and give their life forces to me. Don't let the guardians see you. Now go!" Scarlet yelled to the zombies. Zombie Susan stood up and led the way. "I may not be able to get to meridian without the Heart of Kandrakhar but they can. Now to do a little more preparation before my battle with the guardians." Then a black mist came into the room. "Shade, what is it? I am busy."

"I just wanted to see how things are going so that I have an idea when I will be wedded. I am not exactly ready to die and I only have three days left Scarlet, I don't have time for patience." Shade said somewhat angrily. "Don't think that I can't kill you before I go if things aren't ready."

"I know brother, don't worry about it. You will have your wife before your seventeenth birthday. You know I would never let you down." Scarlet said shakily, knowing her brother is far above her.

"Good, besides you have never let me down before." Shade said nicely. "So don't let this be a first." He said harshly and then disappeared.

"Don't worry brother, I won't." Scarlet whispered to herself.

In the park the girls were sitting down thinking and then Cornelia spoke up. "Will, what happened back there. You totally freaked out. Why?" Cornelia asked the one question everyone was wondering. "Well, were waiting."

"It has to do with the nightmare I had last night ok. My mother killed my and so when she hugged me I freaked out. Now let's practice." Will said as she pulled out the heart.

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review, thank you. I don't know when I will be able to update again since I am going on a trip Friday and I won't have a computer around to use. My family also has guests over and so I don't get to use the computer very much since they are in the only room with the computer. I so wish I had my own right now. I just got lucky today and hopefully I will be able to update sometime again this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scarlet Revealed**

After Will pulled out the heart, she united the five and they all transformed as expected. In the background hidden from everyone is Scarlet watching very carefully to make sure she isn't seen right away. 'Those girls haven't a clue what they are in for. If they think this will be easy just because of their special forms, they couldn't be any more wrong.' Scarlet thought and then a noise was heard from behind. "Who's there?" Scarlet asked getting ready for anything. She looked around and saw nothing there but trees. She turned back around and noticed that the five girls are heading her way. 'They didn't practice for very long.' She thought and started to turn to leave but ran into someone that wasn't there. "What gives?" She asked aloud.

Then Will came up to her. "Who are you and why are you spying on us?" She asked as hay Lin turned visible. Everyone had a normal look on their face but Will looked furious. "Well, talk. Who are you?"

Taranee looked at Will oddly. "Will, calm down."

"Yeah Will, I mean, if you saw what she saw don't you think you would be hiding to. To be honest, we couldn't have looked very friendly." Irma said trying to help calm Will down but to no avail.

"Just get out of here and tell nobody what you saw today, got it!" Will said screaming at her. Then Will turned around and stormed off.

Then Taranee spoke up again. "Were sorry about her, she has had a rough day and had an even worse night. So who are you?" Taranee asked kindly.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet and I am new here." Scarlet was one to keep secrets but she never lied. She never had any reason to. She was good at keeping secrets though so she had to be careful how she worded things so everything would come out true but nothing got revealed.

"So, where do you live?" Irma asked in the tone the girls knew very well. That's Irma, always up for making friends.

"I actually live out of this area; I just came here to find the guardians. I guess I did what I was supposed to do. I found you." She had said she lived out of the area which in a way is true since she is living three hours away from where she is now. So like I said, she isn't one to lie.

"You know about us?" Everyone asked shocked.

"Yep, I know all about you five and Meridian. Anyway, I am only really here to find the leader of the group, Will right?" They nodded and asked what she wanted with her. "You see, my brother is going to be dieing soon and I need her help please." They five nodded and they dragged Scarlet off to find Will.

Will had stormed off and had been walking when she walked by some glass and saw her reflection. She quickly turned around to look in the glass. Her reflection is her but in her guardian form. "What the heck? I'm not in my guardian clothes."

Then her reflection started talking to her. "Will, what are you doing? You screamed at that girl for hiding from you. You know you would have done the same thing. I am not saying it was ok for her to be spying but you went too far by screaming at that girl." Her reflection chastised her.

"You not supposed to be able to talk, you're just a reflection and I know I went too far. I am losing my mind here. I just need to rest ok." Will then walked off thinking to herself. 'I really am losing my mind if I am talking to my reflection. I must be tired; after all I didn't really sleep exceptionally well. It's not like I am trying to come up with an excuse for myself but I really am tired." Will snapped out of her thoughts when she heard people behind her. From the sound of it, they must be running. Will turned around to find her friends with the girl she yelled at earlier. "Hey everyone, I'm sorry about earlier." Will apologized.

"Hey it's ok, don't worry about it. Look, I need your help Will. My brother is dieing and the guardian leader is the only one that can help. Oh, by the way, my name is Scarlet." Scarlet said nicely. They shook hands accepting the apology and something unexpected happened, the Heart of Kandrakhar started to glow and Scarlet let go painfully rubbing her hand. "Cursed pendant, you know how to ruin things so well don't you." Everyone looked at Scarlet confused. "Confused are you? Well, allow me to explain myself. I am Scarlet and at this moment my sister and I rule the underworld and our job right now is to take out the guardians."

Will looked at Scarlet with distaste and malice. "So you lied about your brother needing help."

"Actually no, that is still very much true as is everything else I have told you. I need you to help my brother." Before Scarlet could even say anything else, Will transformed the group into their most powerful forms. "I was hoping we could just do this the easy way but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Will smiled though you wouldn't be able to really see it. "Guardians, attack at the same time now." The five charged up their most powerful attacks and fired away at Scarlet. The attacks hit dead on and caused a giant smokescreen. What happened next surprised them. Scarlet jumped into the air right in front of the five girls and sped toward them with excellent speed and exactness. She knocked out everyone in just a few seconds. The guardians transformed back to their human forms.

Scarlet smiled and picked up Will but was hit in the back by a green beam and was sent flying into a building. "Will, don't worry, I've got you." Matt picked her up and ran off leaving the others knowing that Scarlet wasn't aiming for the four girls, just Will.

In Meridian, Elyon kept wondering around her room thinking of this book that she had received. She had finally decided to go and pick it up to read but when she picked it up, the cover had changed. The dark half of the cover stayed the same but the light half went from light to darker then the other half and a picture of someone else is now on the front. Elyon took a closer looked at this evil side a little harder and found that the girl looked a lot like Will.

**A/N: It seems that I am getting lucky. I hope to be able to update everyday but I am not sure I will be able to and I know I won't be updating for a week at least starting on Saturday. I won't be here. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Corrupted**

Elyon continued to look at the book puzzled at why Will had appeared on the cover but not so much that she is on the cover but that she doesn't look like her. This girl has long black hair and dark clothes on. But she could tell that it is Will and that just made it all the more confusing. "That's it; I'm going to have a talk with the oracle about this." Elyon made a fold and went through. As soon as she reached Kandrakhar, she found the Oracle standing there as if he was waiting for her the whole time though he had just been talking to some others. "Oracle!" Elyon yelled out to him. "We need to talk." The Oracle walked over and asked what it is she needed to talk about. "Oracle, I have this book and the cover changed on me and now Will is on the front even though it doesn't look like her. What's the deal?"

The Oracle looked at the book in shock. "Where did you get this book your highness?" The Oracle asked almost afraid.

'I don't know; it just appeared on my bed after the last talk we had, why?" This seemed to calm the Oracle down.

"Elyon, this is the book of the fates. If you had taken it, you could have been in big trouble." The Oracle explained leaving Elyon in shock.

Then a fold appeared and a woman walked through. The woman looked to be old but her looks seemed to be just looks because she was walking like a teenager. She is quick in her step and even quicker in her words. "Elyon, now that you know what this book is; you now know why Will looks the way she does. There are few that can change fate and those few are the guardians and that includes Will. The left side of the book is the side of those with an evil heart and the left is those with a good heart. The reason for Wills change is because of her corruption." Neither the Oracle nor Elyon could ask questions because the Fate would keep answering them before they could ask. "Her corruption starts today and that is why the book has changed. Like I said before, the right side of the book is those with a good heart which is exactly what Will has. Will isn't evil but her mind is being clouded and her heart is trying to fight back. Unlike with Nerissa where her corruption changed her heart but that is neither here or there. Will is going to help out those of the underworld. Her heart will be fighting her the whole time however. As you know; Will holds the Heart of Kandrakhar which will also be corrupted. The heart however is like Will. Its appearance will change but it will be fighting. You see, Will has been weakened which means so has the Heart of Kandrakhar. You Elyon can't do anything to help her but no worry; you will have your own troubles on Meridian. Now I must go." She made a fold and left.

"How am I supposed to not worry if I am going to have problems on Meridian? I had better go Oracle. So long." Elyon made a fold and left.

Back on Earth, Matt had taken Will back to her home and into her room. After dropping her off he left to go get the others. Once he arrived where the others are, he became relieved to know that the person he hit is still unconscious. The girls had just started to wake up. The first one and the only one that really looked awake at this moment is Taranee. "Taranee, What happened here?"

Taranee shook her head a little to clear it and then began to answer his question. "Long story short Matt, we were training and Will noticed a girl spying on us so she walked up to her and started yelling and then stormed off. We made friends with her and then ran off to find Will since she needed help but when we got there the girl revealed herself to be this queen of the underworld or something like that. Then will turned us into our elemental forms and we attacked at one time with our most powerful attacks. After that it is all a blur. Oh yeah, her name is Scarlet. Sorry I can't say much more." Taranee said wishing that she knew more about this foe of theirs.

"That's ok Taranee, let's get you five home." Then Matt looked to see if Scarlet was still unconscious but to his dismay, she is gone. "First, let's get to Will's home."

Shortly after Matt left, Will woke up. "Oh man, what a hit." Will looked around and found that she is in her room and nobody seems to be around. She stood up off her bed and then fell back down from being dizzy. "I'll try that again later."

Will then heard a voice and she looked outside thinking that is where the voice is coming from. When she looked into the glass of the window, she could she her guardian self. "Will, after you take a small rest, go get your friends and fight that witch Scarlet. You can't give up." Her other self said.

"I'm not giving up and why don't you just leave me alone." Will said getting irritated.

"You are giving up and by doing so you are growing weaker. You can't give up Will because if you do, everything will be lost." Right after this was said a knock came to her door and Scarlet walked in.

"What are you doing hear, you come to finish me off?" Will said angrily.

"No actually, I came to bring you back with me. After all, I did say my brother needs help." Then Scarlet pinned Will up to the wall of her room and grabbed the Heart of Kandrakhar. Scarlet whispered some words and the heart turned black and Will fell to the floor.

Matt and the other guardians ran up the steps to Wills home and ran in and headed straight for her room. When they arrived, they saw two people, one being Scarlet and the other they don't recognize. "What have you done with Will?" Matt demanded

"What do you mean Matt dearest, I am right here? Like my new look?" The group looked shocked and the two disappeared. Everyone just stood there taken aback.

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update but I have been away from a computer for three days and I couldn't use it four days ago. I'm not sure when the next update will be so it could be tomorrow or it could be next week, I am not sure. I will update as soon as possible though. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review and sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Battle Begins**

The five stood there unsure of what to even think. One second their friend was right there fighting by their side and the next she made a complete three sixty. Never did they think that Will of all people would ever turn against them. One of them maybe but Will is their leader and the strongest of them all. There was no way they could attack her, just the thought was hard to deal with. The four of them left the room leaving Matt to be by himself. "How could this happen? Will is far stronger then that witch. What happened to her? How are we supposed to get her back?" Matt asked himself trying to come up with answers but no luck. "It seems that everything ended before it even began." Matt walked out of the room and into the living room.

Far away on another planet, folds are made and zombies are going through them. After every zombie made it through, a woman changed herself to look like the new evil Will. "Now on to the last destination." The woman made a fold and went through. "Middleton, this is going to be fun." The woman went around killing thousands and turning them all into zombies and sending them through folds. Then she arrived at a specific home that interested her and her sister. She broke the door down and killed a blue man and two boys. She went for the parents but was knocked to the side. "Ok my pets; it is time to take our leave." She made a fold and sent her new zombie followers through and then the fold closed.

"Who are you and what have you done?" Kim Possible asked. The woman looked at her and laughed then disappeared. "Who ever that was isn't going to get away with this."

The woman made a fold back to Heatherfield. When she arrived, she ended up in the middle of thousands of zombies from this world and others. The woman made a fold and sent her minions through. "Elyon, prepare yourself for the battle of your life. I may not be able to get to Meridian myself but my zombies can. I'll be watching from another planet just to make sure that everything goes well. I won't be watching the whole time but hey, there are much more people to sacrifice." She laughed and disappeared through another fold.

On Meridian, a guard is watching out in the distance while the Queen makes preparations for whatever problems they may have. The guard saw these tiny black stuff miles away. Unsure of what the stuff is, he decided to wait a little longer to get a better view of it. After about ten minutes the blackness kept getting closer and kept growing. The guard is now able to get a good enough look and when he realized what it is, he blew his horn. Elyon and Caleb ran out of the castle and to the watch tower. They climbed up and as they climbed they asked what is wrong. When Elyon reached the top she looked into the distance. "Caleb, go get the rest of the guards, we are going to battle." Without question, Caleb ran to get the others. Elyon looked out in the distance again. "They want a fight; well they are going to get one. Go and ready yourself for battle. I will bring the town to safety inside the castle." Elyon went down into the town and rushed everyone out and pointed toward the castle. She reached the last home and got the family out.

"Please your highness, my child is out playing. She will die"

The woman was cut off by Elyon. "Don't worry, I'll go get her but you need to get to the castle." The parents thanked her and ran off. She had been flying for just a few seconds when she saw a young girl running from the horde of zombies that are chasing her. "What kind of zombies run like that?" She asked herself as she flew faster toward the child. The zombies were just about to grab the child when a blast blew them backward and away from the girl. Elyon picked her up and flew back towards the castle blasting the zombies as she went. She reached the castle and gave the child back to her parents. They thanked her again and ran further into the castle. "Caleb, I want you to go and free Phobos." Elyon said not even turning to look at him. Elyon spoke up before Caleb could protest. "No arguments Caleb; now go." Elyon left to the front of the line and saw that the zombies were waiting for them to attack. "What ever happens to me, keep fighting. I will not let Meridian fall just because I did. That is if anything does happen mind you. Now Attaaaack!" Elyon yelled out and they all rushed forward. Elyon is the first to get into the battle with Raythor right behind her. After twenty minutes of fighting and not getting much of anywhere, Elyon could see Caleb and Phobos on their way. 'Way to go Caleb.' Elyon thought to herself as she kept fighting.

"These things just won't stay dead." Raythor said as he stuck his sword through one and quickly pulled it out in order to defend himself. A zombie came up and was knocked Raythors sword out of his hands and threw him to the ground. The zombie was just about to get rid of him when a sword came out the front of the zombie. When the Zombie fell over, Caleb stood there with his hand held out to help him up. "Thanks Caleb, I appreciate it." Caleb nodded in recognition and they started fighting again.

Three hours later and everything looked clear and looked as if they had won. But when Elyon looked into the distance she could see more coming at them. "Don't celebrate yet everyone, this battle is far from over. I know your tired but we have to fight if we intend to live." Elyon said sadly as she got ready to fight some more.

On another planet the woman watched the war some more with thousands more zombies behind her except that there is one big difference, these ones have swords and some weak light armor. "It has been six hours and these minions seem to be on the weak side so go my pets; destroy Meridian."

Down in the underworld, Scarlet watched both the war and her sister. Next to her is Will who seemed to be enjoying this little battle.

**A/N: To start off, Kim Possible does have significance so you don't think that it was just some random character I put in. Anyway, I am sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. I wasn't sure when to put this chapter in so this seemed like the best time to. Thank you for all the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One Day Marriage**

Will had been watching the battle for hours now and had started to get bored. As she started to get up, things started getting interesting.

The battle had gone on for hours and the zombies just kept coming and they kept knocking them down. 'You would think that after ten hours, these things would have given up by now.' Elyon said quietly as she fought. "Everyone, get into the castle!" Elyon yelled as everyone fell back. "Good thing zombies aren't very fast." She said breathing hard. They made it inside the castle and Elyon ordered for the door to be blocked off as well as every window and any other opening.

Raythor walked up to her. "Your highness, what else do we do?"

"I'm not sure Raythor, how is everyone?" Elyon asked getting a head count of everyone from Raythor.

Raythor looked around just to think. "Fifty injuries and about ten deaths." Raythor said sadly.

Elyon looked around the room. "We can't keep this up Raythor. However, we don't have much choice in the matter. If these things break into the castle, we fight to the death. If Meridian falls, so will Kandrakhar. My only hope is that the guardians will be able to take care of the source of these things but with Will in her condition, things aren't looking to good." Elyon thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Raythor, is it possible to make it out the back of the castle unnoticed?" This caught him off guard since Elyon knows there is a back way out but then it hit him what she meant. Raythor yelled over to Caleb and asked if the back way is being blocked. After getting the answer he turned to Elyon and nodded. "Good, let's move out. We are going to leave the castle unnoticed and let them assume that we're dead. We will rest up and then fight later. Go tell them." With that Elyon went to her room and grabbed the book of the Fates and followed everyone out the back.

Lucky for them, Will quickly got bored and left. Will went to find Scarlet and saw her talking to someone. "Scarlet, who is this?" Scarlet quickly explained that this is her sister. "You said that your brother needed help, correct?" Scarlet nodded and then Shade walked into the room. "So this is your brother?" Scarlet nodded again. "So Scarlet, what did he need help with?"

After Shade walked into the room, he got a good look at Will. She has long black hair that shined. Her eyes are a dark blue and she has on a long black dress with a slit down the right side starting from the hip. She is also carrying a long whip. Then he saw the Heart of Kandrakhar which is now black. 'Wow' Shade said to himself as he gave a small smile.

"You see Will, Shade needs a wife before he turns seventeen and so you're needed." Scarlet said hoping things don't blow up in her face.

Will thought about it for a few minutes before speaking. "Why shouldn't I just let him die, it wouldn't be a loss on my part?" After hearing this, Shade gave Scarlet a death glare causing her to swallow hard and then give a nervous laugh. "I've seen all that I need to see. Fine then Hun, I'm game." Will said as she started to walk away when she realized that she has no clue when he turns seventeen. "When do you turn seventeen and what are the rules to this whole marriage thing?"

"My birthday is in a day and a half." Shade said as he smiled. The conditions are pretty simple actually. We just have to be married for a month and then it's whatever from there."

"Fine then, it looks like there is going to be a wedding tomorrow. See ya tomorrow Hun." Then Will walked off in one direction and Shade in the other leaving the sisters alone to talk.

"Sister, why did you return early, you were supposed to have been gone for longer then that? No matter, I have a plan for that witch. I don't plan on letting her live after one month, she is here to keep our brother alive and that is it." Scarlet said quietly but not quiet enough. Unknown to them, some ears were listening.

"So, I'm being used am I? Well, we'll see about that when I divorce Shade just before the months up. To bad too, he is cute.' Will said in her head. 'I will not be made a fool of.' She then walked to her room leaving the sisters to talk.

When she reached her room, she walked past the mirror and her guardian form started talking again. "Will, you can't get married to this guy and you know it." Will ignored her other self and continued to walk on. "Fine then, if you won't listen to your heart then it looks like I will have to come out and make you." Then there is a big flash and on the ground lays evil Will and her guardian form. "Now listen. You have to break free of this spell Will, you can't give up." Then the next thing her guardian form knew, she woke up on a bed and tied to it by hand cuffs. "What the heck happened?"

"I knocked you out and tied you up to the extra bed. You will not tell me what to do. Goodbye, it's my wedding day after all." She got a confused look from her guardian form. "That's right; you were out cold all night. Well, tootles." Will said as she walked off. A few seconds later Scarlet walked up to her. "What do you want?" Will asked.

"A few things to know about marriages down here. First of all, you walk up the isle and kiss and then it's over, your married. Easy yes?" Will nodded and stayed quiet. "The reception, we eat some cake and then you two leave on your honeymoon. Now in the first month of marriage, you being the woman have to get pregnant. That one I never understood but if you don't you die so I would suggest it. As for divorce, all you have to say is it's over between us or something like that and you're divorced." When Scarlet said that she knew she made a mistake but she didn't show it.

"One thing I don't get, if we are in the underworld, how can we die?" Will asked

"Well, if you're human still, then you can come and go but if you die while your human here, then you don't ever get to leave, unless given permission to."

"Ok I guess. Well, were wasting time, I am getting married." Then Will ran off.

Three weeks, six days, and twenty three hours and fifty-nine minutes later. Will walked up to her new husband to give him the news. "We are three weeks into out marriage. I hope this doesn't surprise you but, I am pregnant. Oh and guess what, were over Shade."

**A/N: So that is chapter six, hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. I ran out of ideas for this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Red Scarlet**

Will turned around and started to walk away as Shade slowly fell to the ground. "Why Will, why did you do this." He asked having a hard time breathing.

"Why else Shade, I don't plan on being betrayed. Now that you're out of the way, I can freely kill your sisters." Shade looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "I am going to kill them before they can kill me and I know you wouldn't stand for it so I have been forced to kill you. So sorry Shade, but I can't let anything stand in my way." With that she walked away and into the next room. Once she took one step into the door, she stopped and took a step back so that she is standing in the doorway. Will then leapt out into the room and flipped around using her whip to grab the person above the door and dragged her down. "So you think that I am so stupid as to think that I am actually welcomed here." She said as she bent down to the ground so that she is face to face with Scarlet. "I'm no fool Scarlet. So that there is no interference, I divorced Shade just in time for him to die."

"You killed him, how could you betray us like this?" Will then started laughing. "What is so funny Will?"

"You actually thought that I was ever with you? You must be a fool, I was never with you. You may have brought me here, but that means nothing." Then Will flung Scarlet into the air and then into a wall causing the whip to let go. Scarlet looked up and got off the ground. She lunged at Will and they locked hands as they struggled to throw the other to the ground. Scarlet finally got the upper hand and threw Will out the doorway. Will flipped up off the ground with the heart in her hand. "It's time to take this up a notch." Will said some words that Scarlet knows all to well. A big black flash appeared and disappeared a few seconds later. She looked at Will with scared eyes and backed up a bit. Will still has the same features but her clothes changed and a few additions to her features. She now has a short skirt which looked exactly like her guardian form but black. Her wings also changed colors. They are black, dark red, and an abnormal dark blue. Her legs have a net like stocking and her boots are have spikes on them. Her gloves have spikes where her knuckles are with electricity flowing through them. "So Scarlet, let's dance." Will picked up her whip and as soon as she did, it started growing, (at least looked like it was growing) sharp pieces of some sort of metal. Will looked up and saw that Scarlet had disappeared. "Come on Scarlet; don't run from me, I just want to play." Then Will walked around looking for Scarlet.

As soon as Scarlet saw this new form of Will, she backed up toward the door in fear. She saw Will go to pick up her whip and so she took this chance to run. 'How could all of this just turn around on us like this? She wasn't supposed to kill Shade and she wasn't supposed to be able to use that spell. It is forbidden for a reason and the only one that could possibly take her down is herself.' Then Scarlet heard Will saying something and ran faster. Usually Scarlet would complain about the giant home they have but at this point, she is very grateful for it. 'Where is my sister when I need her? She reached the other side of her home twenty minutes later and could see everything from there. 'There she is, she is still looking and playing with me to. She could easily fly around and find me.' Then she saw Will getting closer. 'How does she do that? One second she is on the far side of this place and now she is over half way here. I better get moving.' Scarlet ran around the other side and twenty minutes later, she arrived at Wills room and walked in. When she walked in, she saw Will tied up to the unused bed. She walked by and then took a step back to get a double take. 'How is this possible?' She walked over and untied the knot Will was in. "How are you here and out there at the same time?" Scarlet asked finally speaking out loud since she ran off.

"Thanks for untying me. It is hard to explain so go hide and I will tell you later."

Scarlet did as she was told and ran off to hide. 'Thank goodness for the hiding place in here. Why did we give her this room of all places?' She said to herself so nobody could hear. Then she heard both Wills talking.

"You're actually going to defend her Will?" Evil Will said as she walked in. "I will get to her weather you defend her or not." Good Will still didn't move from her spot. "Not going to move huh? I am going to have to change that then won't I?"

"She may be evil but so are you. The only difference is that you are the greater of two evils." Good Will charged at Evil Will and pushed her out the door. They wrestled with each other for almost an hour and then good Will got hit on the head and got knocked out cold.

"Now for the pest." She walked into the room and pulled open the secret hiding place that isn't so secret anymore and grabbed Scarlet and threw her into the wall. "Now you time has come Scarlet." Will pulled out her whip and whipped Scarlet along her arm making six long cuts that ran to the bone. Will pulled the whip of her now very bloody arm surprisingly not ripping it off. Scarlet didn't even scream. "You're a tough girl aren't you?" Then she wrapped the whip around her stomach and this time she really screamed. The whip dug into her and then Will pulled the whip off of Scarlet and threw her through the door.

Scarlet got onto her now very bloody hands and collapsed to the ground from the pain in her arm. Falling made her scream more because of the pain of the cuts on her stomach. When she fell to the ground, she could hear something crack. "Ah, my ribs." Scarlet got onto her good arm and started crawling away.

"You can't leave yet, I haven't finished with you yet." Will wrapped her whip around her leg and pulled her to the ground causing more of Scarlets ribs to break. "I think it's time to finish you off for good." Will walked over to her and gently put one foot on Scarlet while she is on her stomach and then quickly jumped up into the air and landed right on her killing her instantly. "Now for my good side." Will turned her head but didn't see her other self anywhere. "Where did she go?"

Good Will heard a scream which woke her up. When she could finally see, she saw Scarlet fly threw the door all bloody. She tried to get up but had a hard time. 'I was hit hard.' She said to herself as she sat up. Then her evil self came out and wrapped Scarlets leg. 'No!' Will yelled too quietly for anyone to hear. 'I have to get up.' Will saw her other self jump into the air and seeing this gave her energy. Will stood up and flew into the air. She got above her other half and tackled her to the ground. "Let's end this and get you back to normal." Then the two jumped at each other.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been able to write lately but our guests got sick and I couldn't use the computer. Here is chapter seven. Please review and thank you for all the reviews that I have received. I hope this chapter turns out ok and once again sorry for not updating sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Last Fight**

They jumped at each other and locked hands as before. Evil Will smiled remembering what had happened last time they did this. Good Will knew why she is smiling and let go quickly and moved to the side letting evil Will fall on her face. "So you learned from the last experience, no big deal. If you can't beat me physically, how precisely do you intend to be able beat me any other way?" Good Will said nothing and evil Will pulled out her whip. "Why don't we just end this now?" Evil Will said as she wrapped her whip around good Will's waist and then pulled back. Evil Will smiled until she saw that nothing happened to her, not even a scratch. "Impossible!" Evil Will said out of shock.

Good Will looked at herself and smiled. "Look at yourself Will, your fighting yourself. You can't hurt me because I am you. You have given up on life and now you have killed Scarlet. Why, because you let yourself become weak and so you couldn't decline the evil that you were presented with. You need to strengthen your defenses Will and realize that you can still beat this evil."

Evil Will is now irritated with this little talk. "Shut up, you know nothing. I didn't let this happen and besides, I like this new power. Now you can either leave here or I can kill you right now." Seeing that good Will isn't even moving, she knew her answer or at least she thought she did until good Will moved in the opposite direction. Evil Will smiled and walked away.

Good Will turned the corner and went through another door. When she went through, she ended up in the kitchen. "Who knew that they are actually civilized down here; some what." She continued to walk through the kitchen and then started to think. 'How do I take out the evil barrier around myself. That just sounds odd to me. The only way I know of is to kill her but if I kill her, will I die or will it just be the evil side. I guess it doesn't matter at this point because if I don't, the world will be destroyed and the heart will be corrupted fully. So it is either now or never. I know that there is still a little good in her, me, us, whatever." She started to feel weak and almost collapsed but she caught herself. "I had better hurry, I am weakening." Good Will made it just past the counter and saw something shine out the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and then picked them up. Then she walked out of the room and back to where the battle had taken place. She arrived and there was nobody there. She snuck around and then went into the room they she started from but she didn't go in. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway and looked inside. 'There she is.' Good Will thought and then looked around. She found a rock and then threw it into the room.

Evil Will heard the rock hit the floor and got up. "What the heck. Who through the rock in here? I know it wasn't my good half. She may be persistent but she knows when to quite." Evil Will left the room and then jumped and rolled away from the door just in time to dodge an attack. "Your still here!" Evil Will yelled. "If you want to die so fast then fine." Evil Will charged up her power and shot it at her good half and good Will shot at her evil half. The energy clashed but evil Will is quickly getting closer. Good Will jumped to the side just barley dodging the lightning attack.

Good Will got up and started running around but quickly got slower. Good Will knows that she is running out of energy and so does her evil half. Even with the energy drain, good Will was able to keep up with the energy blasts for about five minutes and then finally got hit and was flown across the room and into a wall. This time good Will couldn't get up and evil Will jumped onto her and grabbed the knife her good half was holding. "You have a barrier around you and you need to get rid of it." Good Will said weakly. Evil Will raised both her hands into the air with the knife in both and quickly went down on good Will. Something happened and evil Will is having resistance. Good Will had grabbed her evil self by the hands.

"You are starting to annoy me." Evil Will said as she pressed harder. Good Will rolled out of the way and pulled out the other knife just in time to be able to block evil Will's attack. "You are by far the most annoying pest ever."

"Well, I am you." Evil Will glared at her and continued to try to get the knife out of her good half's hands. Good Will being on the bottom thought quickly and kicked her evil self in the gut and took the chance to stab her. When she hit her she had resistance, kind of like there is armor but she didn't back down and kept pressing into evil Wills chest. After about ten minutes, the knife finally made it through. Quickly good Will picked her up and teletransported out of the underworld and into Cornelia's home and then the two half's of Will connected back together and made one again. After that, a thick black goop started slowly running off of Will.

Cornelia walked into her home and found Will on the floor not seeing the black goop and not minding it either. She quickly called Matt and then the others and they all came rushing over. In about five minutes, everyone was there and walked in to look at Will. Will woke up and looked at everyone. "Where am I?" She looked around for a little and then down at the ground and jumped up onto the couch. "Oh gross." Everyone went to hug Will when a fold opened and many people came through.

Once it seemed that everyone was through the portal, Cornelia got worried. "Caleb, where is Elyon?" As if on cue, Elyon came flying through the fold. Elyon stood up after closing the fold and spoke weakly.

"Meridian is gone." With that she fainted.

Somewhere else on earth, Scarlets sister appeared. "Will; will pay for killing my sister."

In Middleton, Kim possible is sitting in her old room with her boyfriend waiting for Wade to call back. A beeping is heard and Kim quickly picked it up. "Took long enough Wade, so what's the sitch on this person?"

"This person isn't exactly human and she isn't really alien either. This person is in a place called Heatherfield, your ride is right outside waiting for you." Kim thanked him and then hung up.

"Come on Ron, let's go." The two got onto the plane and they were off. 'You will pay for what you did to them.' Then Kim noticed the pilot and saw that they are in the Go plane. Kim smiled for a second seeing Shego as there pilot. 'I'm coming for you, who ever you are."

**The End**

**A/N: That is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review and thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
